Love History 101
by RiYuYami
Summary: We all know about Atemu and Seth, but who else were Yami and Kaiba in the past? Prideshipping AU OC OOC RR
1. Chapter 1

Any good Prideshipping fan knows that Atemu and Seth are just Yami and Kaiba in the past, but think about it, these guys have three thousand years of history between them, what other lives have they had in between those lives?

Well, thanks to Duelists of the Roses, Yami was Henry Tudor while Kaiba was Christian Rosencrantz (who actually was not involved in that time period at all and was actually from the sixteen hundreds or so) but were there any other lives that they lived?

I thought about this in 2006 while I was in the hospital for my diabetes when I went through an old Shonen Jump, and I sat there thinking about it. Then I came up with an idea, but I ended up only storing it away. But a month or so ago, the idea came back and now I'm working on it.

Welcome to Love History 101!

Aside from this being Prideshipping, this is also a history lesson and history is my major subject! *grins* This is a good start for me because I want to become a high school world history teacher!

Summery: We all know about Atemu and Seth, but who else were Yami and Kaiba in the past?

Warnings: Major changes (well… kinda) to history to match the characters, gender changes (on Yami's part), blood, gore, violence, education, yaoi, shonen-ai, cussing, and some other stuff along the way. Also names will be changed to fit the characters and their time periods, the only thing the same for Seth and Atemu is their eye colors and their memories, but they won't come out until it's knocked into their fat heads.

I might put in historical facts during the end of each chapter (each chapter is a specific time period) so that you can understand what some of the things in it are. They are real, also I might make some Atemu or Seth an actual historical person, like a king or writer or whoever pops into my head.

I originally wanted to put Timaeus and Critias in this, but it wouldn't work to well since the eye color thing is a major thing and those two have different color eyes then their future selves so we'll stick to Atemu and Seth. Also, I am not writing the Egypt stuff, we all know about that already.

I will also take suggestions for time periods!

I own nothing but the plot!

On with the fic!

* * *

**Love History 101**

**Chapter One: Greeks of Old**

* * *

Blue-eyes scanned the areas, looking for any signs that will allow him to move. Suddenly the chance came up and he dashed. People cried out as he ran around and past them until he jumped and skidded down a hill.

"You crazy brat! Watch where you are going!" An old man yelled at the boy who only smirked.

"Whatever you say." He shrugged and walked off, never noticing that a large pair of red-eyes was looking at him. He smiled as he looked at the taller boy who was walking past some broken columns from an abandoned temple, walking away from his hiding space that smaller boy went after him.

"Sir, sir!"

The blue-eyed teen stopped and looked around, and saw about ten feet from him was a small boy wearing a short tunic. He had brown hair that was tied back in a pony tail and his large red-eyes looked at him in curiosity.

The other snorted in disgust and continued to walk, leaving behind the confused boy. "Sir, sir! Can I talk to you?" He called as he followed after him.

"No."

"And why not?" The smaller pouted as he stood in front of him.

"Because I do not like you, you mangy dog."

"I'm not a dog! I'm Neo!" The crimson-eyed boy glared up at him and the other only smirked.

"Neo? What a stupid name." The other chuckled, brushing back some other blond hair that was in his face and continued to walk.

"It is not, I bet it is better then the name you were given!"

"The name is Leo, and leave me alone."

"At least tell me what it was you did when you ran across the street!" Neo continued to follow until they stopped at an old temple. Neo blinked, looking around. The place was old and forgotten, stripped of its treasures by thieves and the townspeople. He saw that statues were broken or worn down, some of the forgotten metals left behind were rusted, and that there was trash and leaves everywhere.

Neo blinked when saw that there was a small section in the back near a large statue of Zeus that was decorated and looked like someone lived there. He then looked at Leo was who glaring at him.

"What are you doing here still?" Leo growled and turned away before pulling something out of the bag he carried on his belt.

In his hands were golden bracelets and coins as well as rings. Neo gasped. "You… you stole those! Is that what you were doing while running?!"

"So what if I did, like anyone is going to care about a little thief like me! And from the outfit you are wearing, I'm surprised that you haven't been robbed."

Neo looked at his clothing, some of the finest white clothes in the city mixed with a few jewels and gold since he was the son of the lord of the city. "So what! It's none of your business, and if you try to rob me, I shall tell my father on you and you will be taken away!"

Leo smirked and walked over, grabbing the smaller boy's chin and lifted up his head. Cerulean met crimson. "You really want to get me in trouble, you rich people, always having other people do your dirty work. You get the easy life while I have to work to live."

"I stand up for myself! I am not like my brothers and sisters who are lazy and do not take responsibility for this city like my father does! I just don't want to be the one to hurt you!"

"Why did you follow me?" Leo pulled him a little closer.

Neo narrowed his eyes. "Because I wanted to see what people outside of the walls of my home were like, this is the first time I was ever let out, I wanted to see the common folk and you caught my interest."

"You are such an idiot, why would you want to see this? You are the same as always, my Crown Prince of Stupid."

The smaller blinked and Leo jolted slightly, where did that come from and why did it seem familiar to call him that? "Seth…?" Neo tilted his head and looked up at him, seeing that Leo was staring in shock.

"You can't be… you're soul, it is locked in the puzzle… Atemu…" Seth let him go and was shaking; he had not been called Seth in fifty five years, since he died. But Atemu was suppose to be dead, his soul locked away in the broken Sennen Puzzle, how was he reincarnated?

"Seth, when I died, I only put a portion of my soul in the puzzle, the other part was to go off into the afterlife so that I could still be with you, even after death, but we have been reincarnated to be with each other again. I have missed you my priest!" Neo, well actually, Atemu smiled and hugged Leo, who was actually Seth.

"Those red-eyes, I had a feeling but I didn't want to believe."

"I could say the same about those blue-eyes of yours. Though, I did not like the fact that you remembered me when you called me by that stupid nickname."

"At least its better then you calling me Setti" Seth chuckled, watching as Atemu pouted.

"You are so mean!" Atemu sighed but smiled and they shared a quick but loving kiss.

"I still can't believe it has been so long since I last looked into those lovely eyes of yours." Seth held him close. Atemu smiled and closed his eyes, but everything turned bad when they heard someone.

"Him! That's the man who stole from me!"

The couple turned to see the man who had yelled at Seth before hand and a few other people as well as some soldiers and Atemu's father, who did not look happy one bit at the sight before him.

"Neo! What in the name of Ceres are you doing with that thief!?"

Atemu was taken out of the arms of his past-lover by two of his father's guards. "Father, please! I know him, he is not bad! He loves me and I love him, we always have!" The small boy shut his mouth, seeing the look of pure anger on his father's face.

"Kill the thief! He was ruined the mind of my son and has stolen from us all!"

Seth looked in fear and looked at Atemu who was crying and struggling. "No! Father, please don't! Seth, you can't leave, I just got you back!" He cried, trying to reach out. "Seth, I love you!" He watched as one of the soldiers held a blade, ready to slice Seth's back.

The other smiled. "I love you too Atemu, I'm glad I saw you, but we will meet again…"

The blade came down and in a fountain of blood, so did Seth. He laid on the floor, dead as the souls in the River Styx. The smaller lover broke from his grasp and ran over to his dead priest. "Seth, no! Why, why father?! I just got him back, I got to see him again and you killed him!" He turned to the man who stained the temple floor with his lover's blood. "You! Take me too! I must be with him, do it!"

The man slashed at Atemu, cutting his throat and the boy died, falling to the floor, his blood mingling with Seth's. All this took place in the eyes of the statue of Zeus.

TBC

* * *

That's the end for the Greek chapter, I may do another one, probably when Alexander the Great was alive or when Cleopatra ruled. I know that this sucked, but they were suppose to die, plus I wanted some angst!

Historical notes: Umm… Leo and Neo were Greek names, though Neo was not common, I found it in a German book a flipped through. Thieves could be murdered for their crimes, though they usually had a hand or finger chopped off. Umm… homosexuals really weren't that frowned upon because some of the Gods were gay, and who cares, they even married and had kids with their own siblings so it wasn't that much of a problem, but still, some people might not like it.

Please review and send in ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the five reviews! You guys are so nice to do that for me!

The suggestions you gave me, the Holocaust one was an idea I already had so I really want to write that one, which is what this chapter is! YAY… not YAY, that era of history is really upsetting and I have seen some of the concentration camps, not cool. You can feel death everywhere… but that's just me because I don't like going to places that are cold and quiet every freakin' area that you step into… unless if it's a place filled with books.

The Marie Antoinette one sounds like fun, Yami with a hair style like that… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *falls out of her chair*

The colonel helped me with some ideas so this will be fun on a bun!

And Hathor, I killed them for the sake of the plot and because I'm a jerk ass. Fair and simple. *smirks*

And people, if this offends you guys in anyway, please! Please don't tell me, I understand that it is a very touchy subject but I just want to get this bloody thing out of the way so I can get around to what I really want to write, Atemu and Seth fighting in the Civil War of the US! But if you have a really serious problem and wanted to tell me why, send me a PM.

BTW, please don't tell me that it is BC and AD, which it is not! The current and proper terms for periods of time are BCE (before current era) and CE (current era)

On with the fic!

* * *

**Love History 101**

**Chapter Two: Poland, 1943 CB**

* * *

"Move it you filthy child!"

Noah groaned as he was pushed out of the way of the lunch line by a taller man. It was bad enough that his chest hurt from being kicked by an SS for not doing what he was suppose to, but this other prisoner pushed him to the ground.

It was 1943, during the war of the Axis and Allies. Noah was a Roma, or gypsy, that was captured. He had been taken from his mother who he wasn't sure if she was alive or not, and his father was killed once they entered the Auschwitz Concentration camp. Noah survived because of his health and lying about his age, he was only sixteen.

He had only been here for a few short months and so far, he was hated by everyone in the camp, especially by the SS due to his red eyes. They would have killed him but he seemed to be a hard worker and they needed that.

The black-haired boy sighed as he stood up; brushing the dirt off the large shirt he wore and went to the back of the line, knowing it would be best to not start a fight, someone could get hurt or shot.

After a while, Noah was finally at serving table where he was given his soup and bread. As he walked over to find a place to sit down, the bread was taken from him. Noah turned to see the man from before taking a bit out of it and smirking.

"That was my bread!"

"A little brat like you doesn't deserve this, only someone who is much stronger needs it more and I'm that someone." He ate the bread in the smaller boy's face and laughed and took the soup too.

Noah tried get it back, but just got pushed down and kicked.

"That's mine! I haven't eaten yet! Give it back!" He cried, trying to get it. The man drank it all and then dropped the bowl on Noah's head.

"There you got it back." He pushed Noah once more.

"Hey! Stop that right now!"

Both turned to see an SS officer walking over, gun taken out. He glared at them both with icy blue-eyes, hidden behind dirty blond hair. Noah stood up and panicked, he was going to get killed and there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Alfonse looked around the grounds of the camp, quite bored of today. Personally he hated his job but there was nothing he could do. He had nothing to do with his life, he had no family waiting for him, he just had to do this for money and food, nothing more.

He sighed as he walked along, seeing some of the prisoners step away as to not be in his radar. 'I wish I were somewhere else…' Alfonse himself was not a Nazi or a believer in it, as he said, this was just a job.

But something did get into his radar today. He noticed that over by the lunch line that someone was pushed but he shrugged it off, this was normal. But later he noticed that they same two people were over there and the smaller boy's meal was stolen by the man who had pushed him down earlier.

He glared and walked over. "Hey!" He called. "Stop that right now!" Alfonse took out his gun, just in case.

Both men turned and looked at him, the smaller was more fearful as blue-eyes came into contact with red-eyes. And that's when he saw it, the boy looked so damn familiar, those large crimson pools he had for eyes, the small nose, and pouting lips.

'It can't be… not here… why is he in this hell…' Alfonse shook his head and walked up to them.

"You," He pointed to the smaller boy, "what is going on here?"

"This… this man took my lunch sir…"

Alfonse looked at the other and told him to get back to work or he would shoot him ears off. The man hurried off and Alfonse turned to the other. "Tell me your name and ID number."

"Umm… my name is Noah and…" He pulled back the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the ID number on his arm. He was shaking in fear.

"Noah huh? Why would a gypsy have a Biblical name?"

"I don't know sir… that is just the name that my parents gave me…"

Alfonse smirked, hoping this proved his theory right. "Are you sure that is your name? You do know that you can get in trouble for lying to me."

"That… that is my name…"

"But is it your REAL name?"

Noah looked up at him, his eyes coming into contact with warm blue-eyes. "Noah is my current name my real name is…"

"Atemu and I am Seth." Alfonse smirked lightly as he saw the smile form on Noah's face.

"It can't be, Seth! I didn't know that you would be here!"

"I didn't know I would be either, or that you would be too. But I would have preferred to be in a different time period. I didn't want to be reunited with you during a war like this, and we being enemies."

"We have always been enemies, even when I was a Don's wife and you were an enemy gangster in New York during the twenties?" Atemu spoke, looking at the amused smirk on his lover's face.

"Yeah, that was our last reincarnation. Gods above I missed you so much."

"I missed you too my Priest." Just as Atemu took a step forward, Seth stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"We can't, not here Atemu. I'm getting you out of here, tonight."

* * *

Later that evening, when everyone was sent to their bunkers, Atemu stayed awake, waiting until Seth came in to take his night shift of watching over the bunker. Seth said that he was going to remove him from the building as the other slept and sneak them both out.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard Seth's voice in his ear. "We have to leave…" He helped Atemu get out of the bed and they quietly left the bunker. Seth held Atemu up in a bridal style as he moved away from the tracker lights, hoping not to get caught.

But it was all in vain, just as Seth neared a gate, he heard someone yelling and they were caught and taken away to be killed the next morning, Atemu for his ethnic background, red-eyes, and for trying to escape, and Seth for betraying his fellow officers and for helping in an escape.

* * *

"I'm sorry Seth… I didn't want this to happen…"

"It's my fault Atemu, I should have been more careful…"

"At least we can die together rather then one of us dying before the other. I would before not to see you die Seth."

"Just as I would prefer not to see you die."

There the two lovers sat, in a gas chamber with a few other prisoners who were panicking, not sure what was going to happen. Atemu sat on Seth's lap, both stripped of their clothing. Atemu was crying, he didn't want this to happen but he knew it was to happen, just like every other time. One day they would actually die of old age rather then from something else.

Suddenly there was a hissing noise and people began coughing and hacking. The gas had been turned on and they were going to die. But Atemu and Seth were not going to depart without a kiss.

They kissed until the world vanished and Atemu fell to the side and his head now rested on Seth's shoulder, both dead in each other's tender embrace.

TBC

* * *

Originally they were going to get shot to death after they escaped, but I have no idea on how they got out without getting caught. Their other names were taken from two characters from Fullmetal Alchemist's movie. Noah was a gypsy and Alfonse was a German rocket scientist.

Historical notes: A SS was a Nazi police officer who worked in camps or as guards in Jewish ghettos. Auschwitz is the largest camp in Poland and one of the most deadly during WWII. Gas chambers were always used to kill large groups of people, plus it was an easier death to go through when killing masses.

Please review and forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long update, been very busy with school and the thing I have called my life. But like any of you guys care about that, you just want me to give you the new chapter.

This one is based on the Salem Witch Trials. Due to my English III class, we are reading the Crucible which takes place during that time. All I have to say is that Abigail Williams is a real bitch, trying to hit on a man who hates her. BLEH!

Okay, this chapter is the first of Atemu's gender-bending. He will be a girl in this one but Seth is still a guy, as he always will be in this story. Poor Atemu! XD

I will place some characters from the Crucible in here because I'm too damn lazy to make up names for other people.

Warning: Witchcraft and death.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Love History 101**

**Chapter Three: Salem, 1692 CE**

* * *

She was scared; actually, she was beyond scared.

Poor Margaret Sampson was accused of witchcraft and for relations with the Devil himself. She was only eighteen, she was a good Christian who went to church every Sabbath Day, said her prayers, and did as she was told.

But why did the other girls accuse poor Margaret?

Because of the red-eyes she had and because she was against the lies the girls told about the other women and men in Salem to hide the fact that they danced in the woods. Abigail Williams accused her in court the other day.

She was mad that Margaret knew of her affair with John Proctor and was going to tell it in court. Abigail stated that Margaret was trying to take over her mind by looking at her with those red-eyes.

The courtroom doors opened and the small girl walked in, Margaret gripped at the pale blue dress she wore is fear.

"Margaret Sampson, you have been accused of witchcraft. How do you plead?" Judge Hawthorn spoke, looking at her. She bit her lip and looked at him.

"I am not a witch." Margaret stated, feeling all eyes on her.

"But you have been suspected of it. A few of the girls told that you were seen drinking blood."

"From a wound on my hand, I did not want to get it on my clothing. I had cut my hand while helping Mr. Giles the other day."

"There have been accounts of you speaking to yourself."

"Prayers sir, I will pray to God when I feel I must. I am good Christian woman."

"And you have taken control of some of the girls' bodies, sending your spirit out to them? A few of them claim that you have. There has also been word that you have been lusting after Thomas Gertrude who is a married man." Hawthorn spoke calmly.

Margaret looked at him in shook. How said those things!? She had never done witch craft nor had she sent her spirit out! And Thomas was a friend, nothing more; even if she did have feelings for him she respected the man!

"I never did that! They lie! Those girls are tricking you!" She cried and pointed at them, though Ruth Putnam stood up and pointed at her.

"You're the liar! I have heard you say that you wanted to have Thomas as your own, you wanted his wife dead!"

"That was Abigail! If anyone wants to have something she can't have it is her! She wants Goody Proctor dead!"

Suddenly there was a cry from the stands were the girls stood, Margaret turned to see Abigail looking off at the ceiling and screaming.

"Oh Margaret! Why are you telling me these things?! Why do you want me to hurt Mary?!" The girl reached out with her hand and slapped Mary Warren who gasped. Some of the other girls started moaning and groaning.

Margaret looked at them, knowing that they were tricking the court. "They lie! I am not doing anything!"

"Margaret, are you sending your spirit out to hurt them?"

She turned to see a man with dark brown hair and shining blue-eyes looking at her, Thomas looked slightly scared at her. "Thomas, I am not doing this!" Margaret cried.

"She's controlling me! Her eyes! They are the eyes of Satan himself!" Abigail exclaimed and fell to the floor, clawing and screaming. Everyone was in mass panic and Margaret was horrified.

"They lie! They lie! I am not doing this! I am a good girl! I am with God! Please, they lie! They danced with the Devil, I never did! They are fooling us to keep themselves from trouble!" The poor girl begged as she fell to her knees, weeping.

"Oh the pain! She is making my chest hurt!" A girl yelled, another fainted and soon the others were acting insane.

All Margaret could do was cry and repeat over and over that she was not a witch.

* * *

The prison cell was cold as Margaret sat there, this was her final hour, she was to die soon. The court stated that she was a witch and that she was to be hung. How could this have happened, the poor girl never wanted this to happen.

Suddenly the cell opened and she looked up to see Thomas looking down at her. "Thomas…" She began but he only picked her up and led her out. "What are you doing?"

"It is time; I am to be the one to finish you off." He spoke calmly and Margaret gasped.

They went outside and to the gallows where red-eyes saw the noose that hung there. She was taken to the platform and told to stand a chair which she did. "Any last words Margaret Sampson?" Thomas asked.

The girl nodded and looked at the crowd, seeing the girls from the court. "I will die knowing and still believing that I am no witch! The only witch here is the lying whore known as Abigail Williams! May her own accusations be her downfall!" Margaret glared at them all, but mostly at the one she hated most.

The rope was around her neck and she took a breath, but something clicked in her head as she looked into the eyes of Thomas one last time, those blue orbs she knew all to well…

"I love you Seth…" A smile, then the chair moved and a sudden gasp followed by twitching and then… nothing. Thomas blinked and gasped himself as he looked at the hanged body of his former lover of the time when he was a priest and her a pharaoh.

"ATEMU!!!"

TBC

* * *

I'm sorry that I killed Atemu… then again I'm not.

You know what I hate, that the chick that played Abigail in the movie version of the play has the same hair as my lover! ARGGGGG!!!!!

Historical note: The Salem Witch Trial happed in 1692. Many people were accused and 13 were killed, however, the idea of witches in Salem was actually the cause of a bacterium from what historian/ scientist have figured out, it cause hysteria. Atemu's death was not the death of a real person; his was fictional to fit the story.

Anyway, please review. The only character that were made up were Atemu and Seth's, the others were created by Arthur Miller.

Hey Hathor, remember when I said that I would have this up by Saturday?

I lied.


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm, it's been a while. What's with Ri and the whole, not updating this story? I don't really know; guess I've been more focused on other things. And right now I'm watching the original Japanese version for the Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters movie, and it is so much cooler in that version, and way longer. Lots of Kaiba and Yami scenes in it. *smiles and dances around but stops and blushes*

…

This chapter is based during the time that the British arrived in America and started Jamestown. I don't remember when that was, but it was in the sixteen hundreds; sadly I didn't pay any attention in US History last semester, though I passed with a perfect 98 percent suckers!

*ahem*

Okay, so we have another sad chapter here, though no one dies. But that doesn't mean that I won't let them live next chapter, I have REALLY big plans for the next chapter. Speaking of which, want to get a suggestion into the story?

I'm a bit of a history buff, but I don't know everything in history so here's the deal, you guys can write your own chapter for Atemu and Seth in a time period.

No string attached.

Think of it as a little gift from Ri, you guys keep asking me to write for certain time periods so I'm letting you guys do it. Hathor, you already said there was something you wanted to write that accorded in the 1970's, you still need to write that.

But you do have to have them in a time period I have not touched, you can't do the 1870's or the 1910's, I have plans for those. You have to use the names Atemu and Seth, not Atem and Seto. And you have to have one or both of them die in the end. Oh, and the War of the Roses is off limits to since I'm already in the works on that one.

Please, I'm a slow writer and a lot of you guys have great suggestions you want to see, so write your own, send them to me through e-mail, and I'll post them in the story.

NOTE! Sadly, I'm stealing a bit of Pocahontas for this story since I have no freakin' idea on how the natives and the British really met. Plus, I can totally see Atemu suddenly speaking Seth's language but I have a strong explanation behind that.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Love History 101**

**Chapter Four: Jamestown, 17****th**** century **

* * *

John Mares' blue-eyes, the same color as the ocean waters that were between his home country of England and his new home in Jamestown, looked around. He had just arrived a week or so ago and was already sent on a scouting mission with Mathew, a young blond who was not that great of a shot when it came to his gun.

Their mission was to check different areas for any sights of special resources or the natives of this country that everyone called savages. John had never seen one before but he still needed to be on his guard. He was told that they were dark skinned and had black hair with dark eyes and didn't speak his language.

"Mr. Mares, must we keep going? We have been walking since sun up and I'm tired…" Mathew whined and John rolled his blue-eyes.

"You can return to the town if you want, I want to keep looking." The brunet responded and marched on. After an hour or so, John came upon a waterfall. The whole area around it was calm and quiet, but the man could feel eyes on him.

He walked behind the waterfall, acting nonchalantly. Once out of sight, he lit his musket and a moment later he jumped through the water and gasped.

Standing where he had been previously on the shore was a boy. Beautiful black hair, long and down past his shoulders, sun kissed tan skin, small nose, smooth face, and the most alluring eyes John had ever seen, a bright crimson.

* * *

Small foot falls could be heard as Moon Child walked through the forest. He went looking for berries for his tribe and sighed as he looked around. He was originally with another of his tribe, his brother Indigo Sky, before he ditched him to go off on his own.

Moon Child hated being watched over, he was the next of kin in his tribe, and with the white men around, he had to be protected.

But the red-eyed Native didn't want that so he ran off when he got the chance and was now off on his own, picking small berries and putting them in the basket he had. As he worked on his task, he heard voices.

Peeking through the bushes, he saw two men, a blond and a brunet, talking and the blond walked away while the brunet continued up a path. Moon Child blinked, the man's blue-eyes, they attracted him somehow and he had to see the man's eyes again. Taking his basket, he started to follow while hiding behind the bushes and trees.

Once the man stopped at the waterfall, Moon Child watched him. The white man had his guard up and looked around before going behind the waterfall. Moon Child stood up and walked over to the spot the other had been in, wondering what was going on.

But the disturbance of the water and a musket pointed at him made the child snap his attention to the man who jumped out of the water and looked at him in surprise.

The intense orbs of sharp blue, the shade of a clear twilight sky, look straight into his crimson ones, the color of freshly spilt blood.

Backing up a bit in fear, Moon Child dashed off a short distance before skillfully climbing up a tree, the white man following behind.

"Hey! Come down from there!" The man barked as he looked up the tree, unable to actually climb it like the Native did.

"No." Came the response in perfect English and John blinked.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because you pointed that thing at me, and that is not a very nice thing to do."

John cocked his head to the side and placed his gun down before crossing his arms over his chest. "How… do you speak my language?"

"A white man came to my village once, stayed until he died, taught us to speak your words."

"I see. Will you come down; I'm not holding the gun."

Moon Child looked at him before crawling down a bit and sat on the branch above the white man. "What is your name?"

"John Mares, what is your name?"

"In your language, it is Moon Child."

"Why do you have that name?"

"Why do _you_ have that name?" Moon Child repeated.

"I asked you first." John snapped back and Moon Child rolled his eyes.

"I was born in the light of the full noon. Now tell me why you have such a strange name, I don't know what thing in nature has that name, though you are named after a mare in your second name."

"John is my first name, I'm not sure what meaning it has right now off the top of my head, but it was just the name my parents gave me." Blue-eyes looked up. "Are you going to come down?"

"Can I trust you John?"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me what you think." Moon Child did just that and then jumped down. It seemed that he was shorter then the Englishman before him, so he glared slightly and folded his arms. John noticed this and smirked, something about this kinda thing seemed so familiar but he had never seen this child before in his life.

"What's with the look?" Moon Child asked, raising an eyebrow.

The other only smirked and chuckled. "Nothing, just the way that someone so small is trying to be strong and intimidating."

"You have a horrid sense of humor John." The smaller glared and turned to walk away.

"Hang on, don't leave!" He reached out and grabbed Moon Child's wrist, stopping the Native. The boy was quiet and then turned, looking at the other, seeing those blue-eyes sparkle slightly.

"There is something about your eyes," the Native spoke softly; "they look familiar."

"I could say the same about yours, and yet I have never seen you before." John replied and let go of Moon Child's wrist before taking a seat under the tree. Moon Child looked at him and sighed, sitting down as well.

"Where are you from? You do not speak the same way as the fur traders that come by here." The smaller asked, trying to start up a conversation after a few moments of silence.

"I'm from England, but I came here for an adventure, unlike everyone else who actually came here to claim this land in the name of England and to find gold."

Moon Child blinked. "Gold?"

"Yeah, they say it can be found here."

"Is it food?"

It was now John's turn to blink. "You don't know what gold is?" Moon Child shook his head so John continued. "It's found in the ground and is a shiny gold color; it kinda looks like a shiny rock."

"Never seen it, the only colored rocks are the ones we use for beads." The other said as he removed the necklace from around his neck, showing John the beads on it, made of blue and red stones. "We don't have any of this gold you speak of, and even if we did it really wouldn't mean anything to us."

"Really? Where I'm from it is a symbol of luxury, those of high class wear it and use it for currency, like this." Reaching into his pocket, John pulled out a gold coin and Moon Child took it, studying it with large red-eyes in fascination. The look on his face seemed familiar to John…

"_What are you looking at?" _

"_The puzzle, it's a beautiful thing, so shiny and golden! I can't wait to wear it when I'm older." _

"_You're eyes look almost as big as that puzzle right now prince." _

"_Oh hush Seth!"_

John blinked and shook his head; he thought he heard some voices, speaking in a strange yet familiar accent. He looked over at Moon Child who was flipping the coin in the air a few times. "I don't see what is so great about this thing, here, you can have it back." He placed it in John's open palm.

"Hey… I have to ask… are you a prince?"

"Yes I am, I'm the son of the tribal chief."

"That's not what I meant."

"What do you mean?"

"Does the name, Seth… mean anything to you?"

Moon Child looked at him, his eyes flashing for a brief second. "It sounds familiar… Seth?" He spoke the name so softly that the other almost didn't catch it. "I think, that's why I like your eyes… you have the same eyes as him."

"I am him." John replied, speaking an entirely different language. Moon child's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"I knew it! Seth! It's been so long!" He hugged the other tightly.

"Atemu! I can't breath!" Seth squirmed and Atemu pulled away, pouting slightly.

"We haven't seen each other in years since the last reincarnation; I can hug you if I want to!"

"I know love, but it is weird, how do we usually end up as enemies like this. I mean, the settlers and barbarians are enemies and…" He was stopped by the dark look Atemu gave him.

"Seth, just because I love you does not give you permission to call my people of this life time barbarians! That is uncalled for!"

Seth sighed and kissed the side of his pharaoh's head. "Sorry love, I'm use to the life I am living now, just as you are with this one. I didn't mean to offend you Atemu, please don't be mad."

Atemu looked at him and smiled. "I can't stay mad at you Seth." He leaned up, almost connecting their lips together, but a voice alerted them, someone was calling for John. Seth sighed and stood up, looking at his lover.

"I have to go, but meet me here again, tonight. Try not to let anyone see you okay?" Seth spoke softly and Atemu nodded.

"I'll be here when the moon is at its highest. I'll be waiting." He stood up and scurried up the tree just as some men came out of the bushes, Atemu saw it was the blond from earlier and a brunet.

"John, we've been looking everywhere for you!" The blond spoke first.

"Yeah, we need to get back to camp; you need to help us with some things." The brunet said, pulling on Seth's hand. As he was being dragged away, Seth looked back at the tree and saw sad crimson-eyes.

* * *

A month had past since the settlers came and every night Atemu and Seth would meet at that one location, trying to make up for their years of separation.

One a full moon night, Atemu looked around outside of the small hut he lived in; knowing everyone in the village was asleep. He smirked and started to leave, but a small tug of his skirt caught his attention.

He turned to see large violet-eyes looking at him. "Indigo Sky…!" He whispered loudly. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing Moon Child. What is going on? You keep leaving every night and do not come back until almost dawn." Indigo Sky frowned.

Sighing, Atemu turned to face his little brother. "I'm meeting someone very important to me, but please do not tell Father, I don't want him worrying about me. Now I have to leave." He gave his brother a hug before dashing off.

Indigo Sky watched for a moment but decided to follow out of curiosity, was his brother meeting with someone from another tribe? Did he like someone?

Meanwhile, in Jamestown, Seth looked around as he left his small home, only seeing the guards over by the wooden fence. He smirked to himself and dashed off; going over to the loose poles in the fence to make his escape, never noticing that he was being watched at the time.

After a bit, Seth came through the bushes and found Atemu who smiled at him. "I missed you my priest." He walked over and hugged him close. Seth smiled and kissed his head, saying he missed him too.

"You weren't followed were you?" Seth asked and Atemu shook his head.

"No, but my brother is becoming suspicious of me." The smaller sighed and nuzzled his head on Seth's chest. "Tonight, shall we… you know…?"

A soft chuckle came from the blue-eyed man. "I don't see why you are so nervous of something we have done before." Lifting up Atemu's chin, he kissed the boy softly but added a little pressure a moment later and smirked as he heard a moan.

The kiss became heated, involving tongues. Soon Atemu began to open up Seth's shirt, lick his chest and hearing the other make a sound of pleasure as he pushed him against the tree. The moment became heated as Seth trailed his hands up and down Atemu's sides, tugging up the skirt he wore until…

"John! What in the name of the Almighty are you doing?!" Seth and Atemu turned to see Mathew staring at them in shock, holding a gun out in front of him. Another voice alerted them to look at their other side.

"Moon Child! Is that a white man?!" Indigo Sky exclaimed.

Mathew walked a little closer, his gun pointed at Atemu. "John, all this time you were with a savage, a male one at that?!" He didn't know what to do, John was his commanding officer and to see him with the enemy seemed like treason.

"Mathew, put the gun down and I can explain what the hell is going-!" Seth jolted when a loud bang was heard and he noticed Atemu looking at his arm, blood sliding down the tan skin at about the middle of Atemu's upper right arm. "You shot him!" Seth glared at the blond who had done it only on accident.

Atemu stumbled, shocked at the sudden pain in his arm, not the first time he's been shot, happened during a past war when he was a soldier, but it still hurt like all hell. He clutched his arm and fell to the ground. "Uhh… Indigo Sky…" He looked at his brother who was trying to stop the pain before the smaller boy turned to Seth and glared at him.

"This is your fault!" He yelled in English. "If you white men had never come to our land, then my brother wouldn't be in pain!" He blinked though when Seth got down by Yami and ripped of a piece of his own shirt, then tied it around the wound after pulling the bullet out, which thankfully wasn't in that deep.

Seth looked at his lover, seeing the pained expression, one he had seen so many times before. "Atemu… I can't stay here any more…" Red-eyes widened and Atemu struggled to sit up, only to have Indigo Sky keep him down.

"But why?! We are finally together after so long! Why would you leave me again?!"

"Because if I stay here, then one of us will die, Atemu, I love you dearly and all I want is for you to be safe, I can't stand having you die in my arms or by my hands. I'm gonna leave on the next boat to London, because this time, I want us to both be alive while we are living in this life after meeting again."

Atemu looked at him, tears coming down his face as he nodded, understanding what the other was saying. Seth didn't want them to die after just meeting up again. "I understand Seth; just remember that I love you."

* * *

A week passed and Seth was stepping onto the ship that would take him back the London. As he boarded, he turned and looked over at the shore, sighing softly. He didn't see Atemu anywhere, maybe he was still healing from the wound in his arm.

He was about to turn away to head down to the galley when he heard someone calling his name.

"Seth!"

He turned to see Atemu standing at a part of the shore where no one else was, waving at him with his good arm and smiled slightly, tears falling from his eyes. "We will meet again, very soon!" He called out to the blue-eyed man who smiled and waved.

"I'll hold you to that! Goodbye my Pharaoh." And the ship began to sail.

End

* * *

On to the next chapter! Which might be a two part chapter, so YAY! This is the longest chapter so far, nine pages. Remember, if you have an idea, I'm allow you to write it out, let you guys have some fun. *smirk*

Please review.


End file.
